Perfect Day
by Angel of the Night Watchers
Summary: Spoilers season 2. AU fic. Explores different pairings. Don and Lindsay try to have a perfect Valentines Day but someone doesn't want them to.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is based on a freaky nightmare I had about my ex-boyfriend and I. Ironically, right before he dumped me. Since I like happy endings, I'm changing the ending of my nightmare to the opposite of it. This is a slight AU story with some different pairings. It's a Lindsay/Flack, Stella/Hawkes, Danny/Angell story, focusing mainly on Lindsay/Flack.

Snuggling closer, well as close as she could get being in a movie theater seat to her boyfriend of a year, she sighed in contentment. He had been so attentive tonight on their date, despite having had a rough week at work. It was just another reason why she loved him. She began to reflect on the perfect Valentines Day she was having, Stella had gone shopping with her for new outfits. They ended up with matching pink lingerie sets, new denim jeans and red tops. Lindsay's jeans had been low riding flares in a dark wash. She'd paired them with a modest crimson baby doll top. Stella had gone with boot cut faded wash paired with a somewhat daring red halter and denim jacket. Don had taken her to a hole in the wall Italian place, with outstanding ravioli and bread sticks. Now, they were in the theater getting ready to watch Fool's Gold. Don had even slightly dressed for her. His dark jeans and sapphire shirt brought out the blue in his eyes and were driving her crazy. Lindsay chewed on her bottom lip a little, working to control her thoughts, knowing that it was going to be at least two and half hours before they got home.

"Are you ok Linds?", he whispered pressing a soft kiss on top of her head.

"Perfect, Donnie. I'm with you, having a perfect Valentines Day.", she whispered back, tilting her head slightly to look at him.

"Good. I was shooting for perfect."

They sat enjoying the movie and each others company for about an hour when the lights come back on suddenly. 'What could be going on?' thought Lindsay. Three men came down the aisles; two on the right and one on the left, wearing black pants, shirts and baclavas, Magnum .357's in their hands. They were of about average height and walked very fast. 'Great. Nervous men with guns.', thought Lindsay. Lindsay and Don waited for them to pass before sighing and pulling their service weapons out and laying them under their jackets. Even though they were off duty, it was just habit to bring their guns with them. As one of the men began to talk Lindsay pulled her phone off to text message Mac and let him know about the situation, when one popped up on her screen.

"Hawkes and I are behind you with guns. Messaged Mac." -Stella

Lindsay tilted the phone to show Flack, who gave a barely perceptible nod. Relief flooded over the both of them. They hadn't known Stella and Hawkes were behind them but it felt good to have back up. Lindsay and Don both knew that since Frankie, Stella had kept her weapon within an arms reach of her. Even though she'd been dating Hawkes for almost a year, she couldn't bring herself to not hand on to her weapon. Hawkes, being the understanding caring guy that he was, just wanted Stella to be happy and feel safe.

"Somewhere in this audience is Detective Don Flack and we're not going anywhere or letting any of you go anywhere until he shows himself." said the man on their left, who appeared to be the leader. The other two on the right side had moved to stand parallel with the second row and facing the back, not being able to see any of the people in the very first row. He had a thick Irish accent that couldn't disguise the fact that he was on edge.

Flack felt a sinking feeling take over him as he heard Linds' sharp intake of breath and Stella's soft emphatic, "Damn!" 'So that's where she is', he mused. He whispered ' I love you' to Lindsay and stood up. No matter how stupid it may have been to stand up, there was no way Don would have been able to live with these knuckleheads hurting anyone else in the room. He'd taken an oath to serve and protect and that's just what he was going to do, no matter what the cost.

"I'm here." Flack then made sure that his gun was safely hidden behind the seat in front of him. "Now why don't you put the guns down and we can talk rationally."

"I don't think so Detective. You're going to die today, atone for your sins as it were. But in keeping with the setting, lets make it a little dramatic shall we?" replied the ringleader, maliciously.

"Let's not and say we did." piped Stella, as she and Hawkes stood up and pointed their guns on the ringleader a yard from her, "NYPD, just drop the weapon. No one has to die today."

The ringleaders stance changed slightly, indicating that he hadn't thought of any resistance and was unsure what to do now. These thugs were obviously not experienced as the other two thugs in the front didn't move from their positions, didn't watch their backs and didn't see the four men and one woman sneak to their sides and train their sights on them. The ringleader was too busy focusing on Stella and Don to notice his comrades being flanked. Lindsay saw this and was grateful that Angell, Danny and Angell's brothers had decided to see a movie today. She made a mental note to get to know the Angell family better.

Lindsay, not one to miss the 'party' when Angell and Stella were attending, stood up with her weapon trained on the ringleader.

"You're slightly outnumbered, buddy. Why don't y'all drop the guns and put your hands in air?" said Lindsay, in a calm but firm Montana drawl, that left no room for arguing with her. Not the greatest idea she'd ever had.

"I don't think so, Dorothy. I don't take orders from a foreigner, especially a woman.", said the ringleader with an angry, malicious tone, turning his gun on Lindsay. His pride was kicking in and surrendering appeared to now firmly be out of the question.

"Listen Bud, I'm getting angry too. So, if you don't take orders from women, take one from a native Yorker, drop the damn gun or I will make you drop it." said Flack, bringing his gun up and training it on the ringleader in front of him. Hurting, threating and upsetting Lindsay was not acceptable in Don Flack's book for any reason whatsoever. This made the ringleader bring his gun back to Flack. He really couldn't seem to decide who he wanted to shoot more.

"Over my dead body.", said the ringleader, as he fired a shot off at Flack. Stella, Hawkes and Lindsay, had anticipated this and shot seconds before him, causing him to receive gunshot wounds to the hand, chest and head. The impact of the bullets caused the thug's shot to go wide and barely graze Flack's arm before being lodged in the ledge above the seats. Screams from movie theater patrons rang out as everyone ducked under the seats as best they could. Boyfriends and husbands covering their women, while the women cried and prayed for safety. Angell and one of her brothers, put the other two gunmen in cuffs, while they protested loudly in a mixture of heavily accented English and Gaelic. Just when Flack thought the nightmare was over, he saw Lindsay's eyes roll back in her head and her body start to sink, acting quickly he managed to catch her before she fell.

"Linny!"

Hawkes jumped the back of the seat as Stella called dispatch requesting a bus, the coroner and updating the powers that be on the situation. When Flack managed to lay her on the floor, Hawkes noticed some blood on her denim jeans. Seeing no torn fabric, they both breathed a sigh of relief, she hadn't been shot.

"Flack, is there anything I need to know?", asked Hawkes discreetly, while checking her pulse.

Flack looked at him with a mixture of panic and confusion, "Like what?"

"Any reason she'd have internal bleeding? Period? Pregnancy? Is she on any medication?", asked Hawkes calmly, hoping that by staying calm Flack would too.

"I honestly don't know. ", replied Flack. " She doesn't like to talk about those things. It's one of the few things she's shy about."

The paramedics came in and whisked Lindsay away on a gurney. They acted nearly in sync with Hawkes, concern for their patient bonding them together. Mac and some uniforms walked in not long after, Mac leading the charge with a look of extreme wrath on his face. Since Hawkes had ridden in the ambulance, Flack took his squad car to Mount Sinai Medical Center, wondering the while what had happened to the perfect day he was having and praying Lindsay would be alright.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The characters presented are not my own. They are the properties of CBS. The views expressed are my own and not the views of CBS, its affiliates or anyone connected with CBS.

Flack paced the waiting room nervously. The emergency room staff had whisked Lindsay away quickly and not let him go back with her. They hadn't told him anything except for asking a few questions. Hawkes had gone to get coffee for them and had assured Flack that he didn't think it was life-threatening. The rest of the team was dealing with the aftermath at the theater but had made Flack promise to call with an update as soon as he got one. It was times like these that really made Flack wish he'd stuck with being a professional hockey player. It'd been a nice life, playing his favorite sport, earning lots of money and little stress.

"Detective Flack?", called a young nurse in red scrubs that Flack recognized as having been with Lindsay. It was actually kind of funny how she looked like Lindsay, just with a New York accent.

"Yes! How is she? Can I see her? Is she awake?" asked Flack, his voice tight and his emotions on edge.

"Detective Monroe will be fine. The stress of the experience and exhaustion caused her to faint. The slight bleeding is somewhat common in pregnancies. Nothing to worry about, the baby is fine. Just make sure she gets plenty of rest and good nutrition. We'll get ya some pamphlets on that. She is sleeping now in room 213. When she wakes up, you can take her home." said the nurse cheerfully, her brown eyes portraying warmth and kindness.

Flack sighed in relief, "I'll do all that. Thank you so much."

As the nurse walked away, Flack thought to himself, 'baby? She didn't tell me she was pregnant.'

Wandering down the hall to room 213, Flack pondered the thought of being a father. He was sure he was the father. Lindsay wouldn't hurt a fly and a few weeks ago they'd thrown caution to the wind after a tough case. This was exciting stuff for him. The one woman in the world he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and she was going to bear him a child. If it was possible to fall more in love with someone, Flack was sure he was falling more in love with Lindsay Monroe. That petite little woman had one of the toughest NYPD officers, wrapped around her little pinkie and she probably knew it too.

He grasped her hand as he sat next to her bed. He loved watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful and happy when she slept, you couldn't tell that all day long she dealt with the most horrible occurrences the world had to offer. After an hour or so and after Hawkes had left to go help at the theater promising to pass on the update, Lindsay woke up.

"Hey Linny. Welcome back.", said Flack, his trademark boyish grin plastered on his face.

"Donnie.", whispered Lindsay with a sigh.

"You gotta quit scaring me like this baby.", said Flack.

"Baby! Is the baby okay? I never got to tell you! Oh Donnie, I'm so sorry!" said Lindsay, in a panic, her words tumbling out all at once.

"Shh. Linny, baby, it's alright. The nurse told me you were pregnant and the baby is fine. She also told me to make you sleep and eat right. Everything is okay. You're all right, perfectly normal." said Flack, stroking the skin on the back of her hand.

Lindsay breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. I"m really sorry. I was going to tell you tonight after the movie. Think you could take me home? I need a cuddle"

Flack looked deep in thought for a second. "Oh I suppose I could. If I have to."

Lindsay rolled her eyes and then looked at him lovingly, "I love you Donnie."

"I love you too Linny, more than anything. I love you too, Peanut!" replied Flack, laying his head on Lindsay's stomach, as if talking to the baby.

The nurses shook their heads as they walked down the hall. They never could understand the young couples that came through here but they were glad to see the love they shared. It was obviously one in a million.

A/N: Thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it. In my original dream my ex-boyfriend was actually shot and killed, which I'm glad it never actually came true. With all the bad things that the team has been through, I felt that a happy ending for once was deserved. Let me know if you want to see a continuation of this thought line.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I would like to thank y'all for the interest you've taken in my story. I was surprised at how many reviews and hits this story has gotten since I posted it. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter too.

Don Flack was sure that his girlfriend was going to drive him crazy. She was going for her first doctors appointment today. When she'd first told him about it, she hadn't wanted him to have to take off work to go with her. She contended that she was pregnant not incapacitated and didn't need an escort to the doctors office. Then yesterday she announced that she wanted him to go. He asked her why the sudden change in heart and she'd yelled, "Just because!" and locked him out of the bedroom. It was the first night he'd slept on the couch in their whole relationship. The mood swings have arrived in full force and at their best guess, she was only 2 months along!

Continue to brood, Flack nursed his black coffee at their kitchen table waiting for Lindsay to come out of the bedroom. He was pretty sure that she was going to find something wrong again this morning. It was a fifty-fifty chance that Lindsay would be mad. He'd find out soon, her appointment was in an hour and they had to leave in fifteen minutes.

The door to their bedroom opened then and Flack heard Lindsay walk down the hallway. "Morning Linny.", said Flack, not even looking up from his coffee. Lindsay stopped behind his chair and threw her arms around his broad shoulders. Taking in the scent of his hair, she replied, "Morning Donnie. I'm sorry."

Flack let out a sigh, she had him wrapped her littlest finger, there was nothing he wouldn't do for it and well she knew it. " It's alright babe. I understand." _No I don't but like hell'll freeze before I tell ya that._

"You're too wonderful." said Lindsay, kissing the top of his head, "Let me just grab something to eat and we can go. Do you have to go to work after this?"

"Yeah, I'm on the late shift for the rest of the week, sorry Linny. I don't get a day off until next Thursday." said Flack, as he turned around to watch Lindsay gather her breakfast out of the refrigerator.

"That's alright Donnie, now that Mac knows about the baby, I'm pretty sure he's going to make sure we're on the same shifts. I just hope he lets me stay in the field.", replied Lindsay

Flack froze as he heard those words come out of her mouth. How could she stay in the field? It was dangerous and she was pregnant! "Donnie, please don't tell me I can't go out in the field. I'll go crazy if I stay in the lab. I'll always stay with someone and I'll be extra careful, just let me stay in the field."

Flack wanted to protest and he opened his mouth to start but realized she was right, she wouldn't be able to handle not being in the field. "Alright, Linny, on the condition that someone is always with you and you don't over do it. Don't take risks. I'm going to worry enough about you as it is."

Lindsay kissed him. "Thanks honey, you wanna drive? We gotta go or we're gonna be late."

Flack held Lindsay's hand while they waited in the doctor's office. She never ceased to amaze him. It didn't phase her to stare down the barrel of a gun or to chase after suspects but here a doctors appointment was making her act like a rookie on their first day walking the beat. She was such a contradiction at times and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Lindsay Monroe?", called a nurse from the hallway. They stood up and followed her into the exam room, excited and nervous.

A/N: I know it's a short chapter but I wanted to get something up before I went on spring break. When I get back next week, I'll post a new longer chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm back from vacation now and here is the long awaited update. I just wanted to say before we begin the rest of this story. I've never been pregnant, so I'm writing this based on what I remember of my families pregnancies and what information I can find in books. So, if any of my readers find errors, or have any suggestions for me, please send them my way. This is definitely a work in progress.

Lindsay was pretty sure Flack was contemplating committing a felony. They'd been in the exam room for exactly 5 minutes before his pager went off. It was dispatch, telling him to respond to a multiple homicide. Lindsay wished he didn't have to go, but she knew the job. She knew that he might have to go in hours before his shift was supposed to start occasionally. Flack was pissed at whatever moron he was going to be looking for, pissed at dispatch and just pissed in general. He wanted to be there for Lindsay, he wanted to see his baby. This shift was just not starting good for Flack.

"Det. Monroe. How are you feeling today?", asked the doctor, a nice brunette in her mid-thirties. She'd come highly recommended from Hawkes and Stella, which made Lindsay like the obstetrician already.

"I'm doing well today, so far. How are you Dr. Milan?", responded Lindsay, putting aside thoughts of Flack and concentrating on what Dr. Milan was explaining about the exam.

Later in the day, early afternoon, before Lindsay's shift starts:

Lindsay walked into the precinct slightly dazed at the news she'd received from Dr. Milan. She paid no attention to the noise all around her, the shouting of the suspects, the soothing or irritated tones of the officers. With a purposeful stride, she walked through the bullpen and up to Flack's desk. She wasn't sure exactly how well Flack was going to respond to her news. She smiled slightly as, Flack looked up from his computer and mounds of paperwork and his blue eyes met her brown eyes.

"Hey Linny. I'm sorry I had to walk out on ya, How'd it go? What'd the Doc say?" asked Flack in a torrent of words, coming up to her and leading her by the hand to the witness seat by his desk.

Still in a daze, Lindsay took the simple route in her response. "Twins. 3 months along. August 15th."

Flack looked at her in shock for a few seconds. Then, letting out an excited yell, Flack gathered Lindsay in his strong, muscular arms and held her close. "Linny, that's wonderful! That's so wonderful! We're going to be parents twice over!"

Letting her go only slightly, he looked at Lindsay's face, "You don't seem as excited Linny, What's on your mind?"

Just that moment, Detective Angell came over, "Flack, we got a lead on that multiple homicide. Danny's meeting us there. We need to go now. Hey Lindsay, sorry."

Lindsay dismissed it with a slight wave of her hand, "It's alright, I have to start upstairs anyway."

Flack shrugged his gray suit jacket back on while kissing Lindsay's cheek, "We'll continue this at home, doll. I promise."

Lindsay took one look at the determination and curiosity in his blue eyes and knew he was serious. To anyone else, Flack's face was unreadable, but Lindsay could read him like a book. Sighing, she continued her purposeful walk to the elevators and then upstairs to the lab.

Upstairs in the lab, a few hours later:

Lindsay studied the footage from the buildings around the homicide. The perpetrators weren't the brightest of the bunch. Not only was the scene a few blocks down from precinct and lab, but the buildings surrounding the scene all had outside security cameras. There was a fair amount of tapes to look through and also some decent shots of the suspects. From what she could tell in the footage, they were four teens. Males, Hispanic, and she suspected were associated with a local gang. Which one, she wasn't sure but, it was Flack's job to find those things out. Flack and Angell would be happy to have someone to drag into interrogation.

Lindsay picked up her phone and pushed Flacks speed dial, "Hey Donnie, I've got something you need to see."

A few minutes later, Lindsay handed him a manila folder and said flatly, "Here's pictures of your suspects and their rap sheets. You've got some fans, detective."

"Anything else connecting them to the scene?" asked Flack just as flatly, already scanning through the information with professional quickness.

"I think Danny was working on fingerprints and DNA. Stella's on a robbery, Hawkes is at a potential suicide, Mac's with the DA, Adam and Kendall are sick and I'm not allowed in the field until Mac gets back and we talk, so we're a little behind. Forgive us.", said Lindsay, matter of factly, leaving out the fact that the stress of being understaffed was getting to her and making her feel exhausted.

"Just make sure you take it easy, Linny. I'm going to worry about you and the peanuts, as it is." said Flack with a loving tone, as his cell phone rang again.

Lindsay rolled her eyes, "Go catch some bad guys."

Late that night at their apartment:

Lindsay laid on their queen size bed and sighed as she sank into her fluffy pillow, she was exhausted. Pregnancy and work were sapping all of her energy lately. The doctor said that was normal, as was the food cravings at odd times. Flack laid down next to her and held her close, keeping her flush against him.

"Are you alright Linny? Do you want me to get you anything?", asked Flack, concerned about how little she'd said to him since the doctors visit this morning.

"I'm fine." said Lindsay, in a curter than normal way. _The mood swings are back again. _

"You're not acting fine. So let's talk about how you're feeling about having twins, you've been in a daze since the doctors appointment." said Flack patiently. _You've been acting like you're mad at me but better not push that button right now._

Lindsay turned toward Flack and stared at him for a few minutes before answering. "I'm scared and I'm nervous. I knew it was going to be an adjustment having one baby. How are we going to handle having two? That's going to be twice as much work! We'll need two of everything and there's more chances of complications! The doctor's putting me in a high-risk category. I'll be even more limited in what I can do at work."

"First Linny, we can handle it. I love you and I love these kids. We'll figure it all out together." said Flack, kissing her forehead softly. "Now what have you and Mac worked out about the field?"

"I can take pictures at the crime scene, and process the scene until I'm 6 months along, or until it becomes too much for me. No dumpster diving, no bodies and no chemicals. I can work in the A/V lab, DNA lab and ballistics. Fingerprinting and layout, some processing of personal effects, it'll depend on the scene. I go on maternity leave at 8 months or early if it becomes too much for me." said Lindsay, mildly unhappy about her new restrictions.

Flack opted not to say anything after that. He figured that keeping Lindsay happy was the best course of action and the best way to accomplish that seemed to be to keep his mouth shut. It was going to be a long pregnancy.

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know, I'm looking for ideas/help here. I don't own anything by the way. I'm not CBS.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here you go! An update! I got a little behind with finals and work, but it is summer now and I am determined to finish this story before the next semester starts.

Per usual, I do not own anything associated with CSI:NY.

A/N 2: Lindsay is now 5 mo. Along

2 Months later

Lindsay sat in the A/V lab watching surveillance footage from their latest homicide case. There was footage from 3 cameras to sift through and so far it was fairly boring work. Especially since all Lindsay had been allowed to do this week was go through surveillance videos and run things around the lab. Libraries did not usually have much excitement, even in New York the most excitement was an occasional vandal. The security cameras were meant to catch vandalism, though in this case they were the best witnesses to a shooting spree. Unfortunately, the star witnesses showed only grainy images and few defining features. By the time her shift was half over, Lindsay had managed to get a rough description down of the 2 suspects and a few decent profile shots. It probably wouldn't help a whole lot, but it was progress.

Lindsay stood up and rubbed her very pregnant belly, "Let's go see Mac, huh kids, see what else Uncle'll let us do today. Probably nothing."

She grabbed the file folder off the desk and walked down the hall to Mac's office. She could see through the glass walls, that he was looking through some case files, not too busy. She knocked before opening the door.

"Hey Mac, I got something for you.," said Lindsay, " I got a few shots for you and managed to get a vague description of each of your suspects. It'll probably corroborate the witness statements but not much else."

"Thanks Lindsay. Can you work on crime scene photos? I don't think Stella's had time to print them yet.", said Mac, glancing up from his case files, to grab hers and flip through it.

"Sure thing.", said Lindsay, heading to the trace lab to talk to Stella.

When she walked in, Stella was busy processing clothes and other personal affects from the crime scene. She looked tired and a little frazzled.

"Hey Stella. How's it coming?", asked Lindsay.

"Hi Lindsay.", replied Stella, with a sight she continued, "There's still a lot to process. I still haven't printed the crime scene photos and Mac got pulled to another case, so I'm flying solo on a multiple homicide."

"Wow, well, if you tell me where you left your camera, I will print the photos for you and then I can help process.", said Lindsay, hoping that she might be able to do something interesting for the first time this week, if just to break up the monotony.

"Thanks Lindsay, it's in my office, on the table behind my desk. I'm pretty sure my office is unlocked.", said Stela, letting another sigh out, this time in relief.

"It's no problem. Don likes me staying in the lab. He worries so much more when I'm in the field.", said Lindsay. Stella heard what she didn't say. She heard how much Lindsay wanted to go in the field and she thought to herself, 'Boy is she going to be upset when she figures out Mac's manipulating her work load to keep her in the lab doing very little.'

With that, Lindsay walked to Stella's office and grabbed her camera, before heading back to the A/V lab to print all the crime scene pictures. Since it was a multiple homicide, that took place inside and outside a library, there were several hundred pictures. It took about an hour for all of them to print out. Once those were done printing, Lindsay walked back to the trace lab to give them to Stella and help her process the rest of the evidence.

"Here's the pictures, Stel.", said Lindsay, setting the file folders on a table, 'Where would you like me to start?"

"Well, actually, I only have the items in that box left to process. So it might be more helpful if you walked these samples to Adam. I know he's going to want a head start on all this trace.", said Stella.

Something in her voice, sounded odd but Lindsay didn't mention it she just grabbed the samples and left a little frustrated. People were reluctant to let her do most of her job, if any of it. She may be 5 months pregnant with twins and suffering the usual symptoms of tiredness, but it would not kill her to help process some evidence or go to a scene. Mac hadn't let her go to a scene since two weeks ago, when Danny had the flu. This week, she'd been stuck in the A/V lab or playing messenger to Adam. It was annoying her, especially when she knew that the other CSI's had at least one case, some had two.

"Hey Adam, I've got some trace for you to run and it looks like some DNA too.", said Lindsay.

Her sudden entrance startled the young lab tech who'd been deeply engrossed in the rock music he had blasting in his headphones. She wasn't sure why he bothered with the headphones because she could still hear the music. The twins started kicking and moving around as soon as she walked into the lab. They seemed to like Adam's taste in music.

"Oh, uh, hi, Lindsay. Uh, How are you?", asked Adam, taking the samples from her and setting them on a table to sort out.

Lindsay looked at him strangely, it was unusual for Adam to point blank ask her, usually he'd just watch her when he thought she wouldn't notice. She always noticed, but never told him that.

"Bored and hungry. I've spent the last few hours going over surveillance footage of a library and printing pictures."

Adam grimaced, "I'm sorry. Why don't you go eat something? These won't be done for a little bit."

Lindsay shook her head, " I can't. If I hurry, Stella might let me finish processing the evidence from the library case."

"Well don't forget to eat. Don't want to upset Mac." said Adam, as Lindsay walked out of the lab.

Half an hour later

Lindsay sat in the corner booth of her favorite diner, Jim's, about five blocks from the lab, fuming. All the frustration and stress was coming out in a steady stream of tears, giving her chicken strip salad an interesting flavor. When she'd gone back to help Stella with the evidence, Mac told her in his Marine voice to go take a long lunch. Lindsay had obeyed him, after giving him her two cents worth and a terse 'sir'. Jim, the owner of the diner, always gave one of his most faithful customers, the corner booth near the bathrooms that she liked and a discount. He had a soft spot for the pretty brunette CSI and was becoming accustomed to her pregnancy moods. Seeing her upset when she walked in, he quickly set her usual chicken strip salad, fruit plate and peach ice tea on the table and let her alone. The waitress, Rosie, gave her extra napkins and kept the ice tea filled, but didn't say a word otherwise. Rosie and Jim both knew that when Lindsay was upset she didn't want to talk about it until after she'd eaten, if ever.

Today, it was almost a good thing Lindsay was upset, because when she'd walked in they'd been busy. However, now half an hour later, it was 3 pm and the lunch rush was over and it was time to make their daily run to the bank. There were only fifteen patrons in a diner that could hold fifty, maybe even sixty. The quietness suited Lindsay as she thought over the day and whether or not she should order a slice of apple pie, her latest craving. When she'd just decided to, and had stood to flag Rosie, two men with hoods shadowing their faces burst into the diner, two handguns visible. Lindsay quickly sat back down, and despite feeling a little shaky as her memory went back years to a time in Montana, she managed to unholster her service weapon without notice.

"Nobody move!" shouted one, who stood in front of the door, blocking anyone's hope of leaving. He was a tall, imposing figure, that reminded Lindsay of some of the gigantic bouncers she'd seen at clubs. The other was rudely and with much cursing, ordering Rosie to open the cash register and Jim to hand over the bank bag, that Lindsay guessed was holding several thousand dollars. Jim's Diner did a lot of business, especially from the police force.

Lindsay badly wanted to stop the gunmen, to do something to protect Rosie and Jim. She didn't want to see more people dead and bleeding over a tile diner floor, like her friends had all those years ago, but she also had two babies to think of. She could not in good conscience do something that might hurt them.

The 2nd gunman spoke loudly and gruffly, " Now I"m going to come by with this bag and your going to put your valuables in it. No funny business or so help me God, I will shoot this place up."

Lindsay almost smiled, the criminals greed might give her a chance to stop them. When he came to her, she put on her best pitiful face, "Please, sir, I need the money for my babies. I'm pregnant and I need the money to pay the doctor."

The gunman was unimpressed, " Well that's too bad. Hand over your stuff or you won't have babies to worry about."

Lindsay pleaded one more time, 'Please, sir can you just put the gun down and forget about it?"

The gunman angrily shouted, "The money! Now!"

Lindsay responded by pulling her handgun out, "I don't think so. NYPD officers aren't known for just handing their money over. Now drop it."

The gunman was not expecting a very pregnant lady to pull out a gun or be NYPD and his split second hesitation allowed Lindsay to get a shot into his shoulder. His shot went wide into the ceiling, as he fell down to the floor. Lindsay kicked his gun away from him, as a shot from the other gunmen pierced her arm.

A voice she hadn't heard before shouted, "I've got this one, you get the guy on the floor!"

Even though she was bleeding, Lindsay managed to cuff the guy on the floor, who was cursing up a storm and struggling. Jim came from behind the counter and helped restrain the criminal. Some criminals just wouldn't give up even after being cuffed. A few patrons were sitting in shock, others were quickly making calls on their cell phones to report the crime. Rosie was helping control Lindsay's bleeding.

"Ma'am, are you alright?", asked the voice from earlier. Lindsay noticed it was deep and had a distinct Staten Island accent, so much like Danny's.

Lindsay gave out a heavy sigh. "I need a doctor. I think I'm having contractions."

"Alright, I"m gonna get you one.", he said, pulling out his cell phone, "This is Det. Silas O'Toole. I've got an officer down and two suspects in custody. Rush a bus and back up." He rattled off the address, before shutting the phone.

He glanced over at the criminal he'd taken on, who was still unconscious on the floor, and then took Lindsay's hand. "I'm sure you heard, I'm Det. Silas O'Toole, What's your name?"

"Lindsay, Det. Lindsay Monroe. I'm a CSI." said Lindsay, grimacing a little as Rosie tied her apron strings, finishing the makeshift bandage around her arm.

"There, that should help with the bleeding, I hope." Said Rosie, "Can I get you anything else Lindsay?"

She shook her head, before gritting her teeth, "No, I need to call Mac and Don. They need to know."

Sirens could be heard approaching, "Are their numbers in your cell phone?" asked Det. O'Toole.

"Yes. Speed dial 1 and 2. They may show up anyway. They're detectives." said Lindsay, squeezing his hand hard, as another contraction hit.

"I'll make sure they're notified immediately." said Det. O'Toole. A groan was heard from the unconscious criminal, and Det. O'Toole motioned for Rosie to take Lindsay's hand. He then checked the criminal to make sure he wasn't going to move and then walked to the other criminal still struggling against Jim.

Det. O'Toole roughly grabbed his arms and yanked him into a standing position. "Knock it off buddy, or I swear to God I will shoot you again."

Two uniformed officers came in, guns drawn and seeing the suspects in custody, holstered their weapons again. "Hey, you want to take this wise guy to the hospital. He's dangerous and uncooperative." said Det. O'Toole, manhandling the gunman over to the officers.

They each took an arm and shoved him out the door and into a squad car. Another officer took the barely conscious gunman, as officers and paramedics began to swarm around the diner. Hawkes and Danny arrived with Det. Angell on their tail.

Det. Angell recognized Det. O'Toole, "Silas! Are you alright? We heard the call for the officer down."

"Yeah, I'm alright. It's one of your gals," he replied, nodding to Hawkes and Danny. They both walked briskly to the diner, with fear and anger running across their faces. As they reached the door, the paramedics wheeled Lindsay out on a gurney.

"Montana!" exclaimed Danny, "Is she going to be okay?"

Danny and Hawkes walked along the gurney all the way to the ambulance, listening to Lindsay's labored mumblings that it was too soon. Hawkes handed his case to Danny, "I'll ride with her. You call Don and Mac. Don't let them hear it from a stranger."

Without waiting for a response, Hawkes shut the ambulance door and went to work on Lindsay.

"She's five months along, it's twins. So far no complications."

Danny pulled out his cell phone as he watched the ambulance drive away, "Hey Don, it's Danny. Listen, you know that call that went out about an officer down, It was Lindsay."

A/N: Cliffhanger! Let me know what you think. I shall try to update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I would like to thank hockeymom for pointing out an error I made regarding police policy for pregnant officers. The Police Policy Studies Council lists good information about it on their website.

/StaffViews/Czarnecki/pregnantofficer.htm

Rather than rewrite the story, I'm just going to start correctly from this chapter on. Thanks for the reviews. I'm enjoying the feed back.

Who owns CSI:NY? Well, not me...

Detectives were trained to handle crisis situations, they saw some of the worst crimes that could be committed and their effects on society. Somehow all that training never prepared you for when it was personal, when it was your wife, girlfriend, fiancee, sister, brother, or friend. Detective Don Flack had been blown up, he'd handled hostage situations, he'd chased more criminals than he could count and he'd been shot at, but none of that prepared him for getting the phone call from Danny. To hear that his girlfriend was the officer down, en route to the Mount Sinai Hospital with a gunshot wound and possibly in labor, 4 months too soon.

"Don? What's wrong?", asked Mac calm as ever, coming up next to the younger detective, who was staring at the scene in front of him, seemingly unaware of his surroundings.

"You know that officer down call we heard a few minutes ago?," said Flack, his voice choking on the words he needed to get out, "It's Lindsay. It's my Lindsay, Mac."

Mac looked sympathetically at Don, knowing exactly what he was feeling. Mac still vividly remembered the moment he found out the towers had gone down with Claire in them. He laid a hand on Flack's shoulder, "Where are they taking her?"

"Mount Sinai was the closest place."

Mac nodded and waved a rookie cop over, "Rodriguez, you're going to take Det. Flack to Mount Sinai Hospital as fast as possible and you aren't going to leave him until I tell you to. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir." , said Rodriguez, looking a little scared at being with two of the most well known officers in the NYPD. Every rookie cop knew that you did not ever do anything to get on the black list of Mac Taylor or Don Flack, it was a sure as signing your career's death warrant.

"Just go with Rodriguez and stay with Lindsay as long as you need to. I will take care of the case and everything else." said Mac firmly, "We'll be by as we can."

"Thanks Mac", said Flack, still tense and a little dazed. Flack wordlessly followed the rookie officer to his squad car and got in, the sound of the sirens the only noise heard in the car all the way to the hospital. Flack just hoped he wasn't going there to ID his girlfriend's body, he just couldn't do that.

After a 10 minute ride, that felt more like 30 minutes, even though Rodriguez took his orders seriously and broke more traffic laws than Flack ever thought possible, they arrived at Mount Sinai Hospital and Flack sprinted into the emergency room. He slammed his badge on the counter and with urgency and a slight sense of fear said, " I'm Det. Don Flack. I'm looking for Det. Lindsay Monroe, she was brought in by ambulance. I'm her boyfriend."

"I can't let you go back there sir, but if you wait here, I can go see what the prognosis is so far.", said the nurse kindly. She was a petite black haired young woman, who looked at Flack with sympathy, understanding the pain he was feeling. The nurse thought to herself, 'He's lucky his girlfriend thinks of these things.' Lindsay had been coherent enough to say that a Det. Flack would come in looking for her and that it was alright to disclose information to him.

A few minutes later, the nurse came back, "Det. Flack, Det. Monroe is stable right now. The GSW was a through and through. They're still working on getting her labor stopped. I won't have any information for you for a little bit. When you can see her, one of the other nurses should come get you."

"Thank you ma'am. I really appreciate it.", said Flack wearily. He turned and sat in a waiting room chair, Officer Rodriguez taking up residence to his left. Neither said anything as Flack wiped a few tears out of his eyes. There was an unspoken rule that cops looked the other way when a fellow cop loses control for a minute. Hawkes walked out into the waiting room and immediately recognized Flack's head of short black hair bent over staring a hole into the floor, in attempt to get his emotions under his normal sense of control.

"Flack, I've got some news for you." said Hawkes, gently sitting on his right.

"Is she going to be okay? Are the twins?", asked Flack, urgently. He desperately needed to know they were all going to be okay.

Hawkes nodded slightly. "It looks that way. She was shot in the arm. Relatively speaking, there wasn't too much damage. The bleeding has been stopped and the wound's all taken care of."

Hawkes let out a sight, "They're still working on getting Lindsay's contractions stopped. It's definitely too early for her to give birth. The chances of the twins living if born this early are slim, but the chances of her actually giving birth today are reduced. We'll know more in an hour or so."

Flack relaxed slightly. The news was good, better than he'd expected at least. "Can I see her Hawkes?"

"Yeah, just follow me. They were moving her to a room when I left.", said Hawkes standing up.

As Flack stood up Hawkes clapped a hand on his back, hoping that it could express what words could not. Rodriguez wordlessly followed the two detectives back to Lindsay's room, and stood outside the door while Flack and Hawkes went in. A minute later Hawkes came back out and spoke softly to Rodriguez, "I have to get back to the scene. Are you going to stay here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Don't let Det. Flack do anything stupid."

"Yes, sir."

Hawkes waited until he was out of Rodriguez's earshot to chuckle, Mac had definitely put the fear of God into him. He wondered what Mac had said exactly that made him so tense.

end chapter


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: It's been such a long time since I posted. I am sorry for that but, I have had a busy summer and fall semester. I hope that y'all enjoy this chapter, as we discover what happens to Lindsay and the babies.

I do not own CSI:NY

Chapter 7

It had been three hours since they brought Lindsay into Mt. Sinai hospital. Lindsay's contractions had finally stopped and she was resting in a hospital room, with Flack by her side. Officer Rodriguez was still taking his orders very seriously and standing directly outside the open door, pretending not to hear a thing they said, or weren't saying at this point. Lindsay had fallen asleep, so the only sound coming from the room was the beeping of the various monitors.

Stella stuck her head in the door, and gave a small smile to see Lindsay laying there sleeping peacefully with Flack holding her hand lightly and sitting in the chair next to the bed, just watching her breath, looking worried but better than he had earlier. Flack looked over at the door, when he heard footsteps nearing, and held a finger to his lips. As gently as possible, he laid Lindsay's pale hand back down on the soft hospital blanket and walked quietly towards Stella.

"Hey, how is she doing?" asked Stella, as soon as Flack reached the doorway.

Flack smiled wearily, "She's going to be okay. The contractions stop. They're keeping her overnight for observation."

"That's great. I just wanted to check in on her. Mac said that he'd give her the rest of the week off. So I don't want to see her until Monday morning." said Stella, with mock sternness.

"Won't be a problem. If Mac hadn't said that, I would have. As it is, her arm's probably going to be limiting her for a little while." said Flack.

"Yeah, she's not going to like that much. If you need anything, just give me a call. I'll do whatever needs to be done." said Stella.

"I sure will Stella, thanks." replied Flack.

"Well, I'm going to go then. Tell Lindsay to call me when she gets home, okay?" said Stella.

Flack nodded, "Will do."

Stella gave him a quick hug before walking back down the hallway. Flack went back into the hospital room to continue his vigil over Lindsay, before laying his weary head on the edge of the bed and falling asleep himself.

~~Monday Morning~~

Lindsay walked back into the Crime Lab excited to be back and feeling better than she had in awhile. The extra few days off had given her extra rest that she desperately needed. As she passed by Mac's office, he waved at her through the glass window to tell her to come in.

"Morning Mac. How are you?" asked Lindsay, after opening the door and stepping into the office.

"I'm well, but how are you?" asked Mac, looking at her with an investigating eye to make sure there was nothing wrong.

"Well, I feel pretty good. My arm is a little sore and I don't really care to do much with it but, other than that I feel fine." replied Lindsay with a smile.

"Good. Have you thought about when you want to go on maternity leave yet?" asked Mac, gesturing for Lindsay to have a seat on the red leather couch.

"Don and I are still discussing it. Twins usually arrive early and the doctor is extra concerned because of the stress levels this job causes. I would like to work as long as possible. I know the limited duty I am on is an inconvenience and I like to keep doing as much as I can." Said Lindsay.

"Just let me know when you plan on going on maternity leave. Take as much time as you need, you still have a fair amount saved up. Here's the forms you'll need for that. I've got you in the A/V lab today. I think you'll be busy today but, take as many breaks as you need. Take care of yourself first, case second. Alright?" said Mac a little sternly.

Lindsay gave him a wry grin, "Sure thing Mac. Don's already given me one talking-to today. I'll take what time I need, but the A/V lab is fairly low-stress."

"I know that's why I put you there.", Replied Mac just before his cell phone rang.

"Well, I'll go get to work then.", said Lindsay, standing up and heading to the A/V lab. Mac acknowledged her statement with a wave as he answered the phone.

Lunchtime~~

Around noon, Lindsay wondered down to the break room to eat lunch. She'd eaten a snack around ten, but eating for three made her hungry more often. The cravings she was having today were also a little strange. Flack had teased her a little that morning about packing jalepenos, mayonnaise, chocolate sauce and barbecue fritos. Lindsay knew if she wasn't pregnant, eating those foods together would be completely disgusting but right now, they sounded just heavenly. After pulling her food out of the refrigerator, Lindsay sat down at one of the tables and watched the twelve o'clock news. It wasn't very interesting, just the usual depressing stories flitting across the screen, but the babies seemed to like listening to the male anchor. Every time he spoke, they kicked.

"Could you little ones calm down long enough for me to finish eating?", asked Lindsay, looking down at her stomach.

"Are the babies being really active today Lindsay?", asked Stella, walking into the break room with a cup of coffee in one hand and a case file in the other.

"Yeah, they love male voices for some reason. Every time they hear a deep male voice they start kicking up a storm. I may have two future soccer stars in here.", replied Lindsay.

"If Flack has any say in it, I'm sure they'll be on the Rangers.", said Stella with a laugh.

"Yeah, he loves hockey and there is no team but the Rangers. I'm sure Danny will get them Islanders gear just to tick him off.", said Lindsay.

Stella gave another laugh, "Probably will. Well, I just wanted to see how you were holding up today. I couldn't catch you this morning because I was at a scene."

"I'm feeling really good today. A little tired, but I think I'll feel better after I finish eating. I'm about half way through those tapes. I should have something for you soon." said Lindsay, before eating another frito covered in chocolate sauce.

"Okay, well, I hope you keep feeling good. Let me know when you get something, I've got to get back to work on this case." said Stella, giving Lindsay a light hug.

"I will." said Lindsay, going back to eating her lunch.

Later that night~

"How was your first day back, doll?", asked Flack, giving Lindsay a kiss as he walked in the door.

"Good. But tiring, I may have to ask Mac to cut the number of hours I'm working. Can we afford it?" asked Lindsay.

Flack looked Lindsay in the eye while tugging off his tie, "We can afford whatever it takes to keep you and the babies safe and healthy. Okay, Linny. Do what you need to do."

Lindsay smiled, "Well right now, I need to take a handsome homicide detective to bed."

Flack grinned, "Lead the way."

A/N: Just wanted to end the chapter with a bit of fluff. I hope everyone enjoyed this installment. I will try to update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've had a busy holiday and lots of writers block. I am however, determined to finish this story in the next week or so.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY

Chapter 8

2 and a half months later- Lindsay is 8 months along

Lindsay looked at the nursery around her with a tired feeling of triumph. She'd practically worn herself out, putting away the gifts from the baby shower, but it was done. Bags were packed for when she went into labor, and the apartment was clean. Flack was going to be irritated when he came home, and found out she hadn't been resting all day, but she had a feeling that she needed to get all these things done today. The twins were resting low in her belly, and Lindsay would not be surprised if she went into labor any day this week. They'd picked out names last month when they'd found out what they were having. Aiden Patrick would have the crib on the left with the Noah's ark theme. Aislinn Kerry would have the crib on the right with the butterfly theme. Flack was about to burst with excitement and nervousness as they approached closer to Lindsay's due date.

The nervousness Flack felt quickly turned into fear as he sat at his desk and listened to a beat cop's radio rattle off his address and the domestic disturbance code. This was quickly followed by none other than Officer Rodriguez's voice calling pregnant officer down and requesting a rush on a bus. Det. Angell had also heard the radio, and told Flack to just go, she'd deal with their boss. Flack only had an hour left on his shift anyway. He'd made it to his car when his cell phone went off.

"Flack," he barked into the phone, taking his nervousness and fear out on whoever was on the other line.

"Uh, Detective Flack, this is Officer Rodriguez, I just wanted to tell you that your fiancée went into labor and I'm following the bus to Mount Sinai," replied a slightly apprehensive bass voice.

"What was the domestic disturbance?" asked Flack, in his commanding tone.

Flack could almost hear Rodriguez grinning as he replied, "Well sir, Det. Monroe was a little startled that she went into labor, and accidentally knocked the skillet set off the wall. The noise concerned one of your neighbor, who happened to be out in the hallway, so they called the cops."

Flack let out a sigh of relief. He could deal with cleaning up the kitchen, as long as Lindsay was alright. Lindsay's health was all that mattered right now.

"Alright, thanks Rodriguez, I'll be there in a few minutes," said Flack, before hanging up and pulling out of the parking garage with his lights and sirens blaring. Now was definitely the time to play up the advantages of being NYPD Golden Boy. Within fifteen minutes, Flack had made it to the hospital and was striding through the Emergency Room entrance. The nurse behind the desk very cheerfully sent Flack to the Delivery Room where Lindsay was currently. One of the nurses there gave Flack instructions on scrubbing up and sent him to the head of the bed, to hold Lindsay's hand. Lindsay though happy to see Flack, was in a lot of pain and hissing things at him that should not be repeated.

The Doctor looked up cheerfully and said, "You're doing great Lindsay! You've only got 2 centimeters to go!"

It was going to be a very long night..

Early in the Morning the Next Day

Stella groaned as her phone vibrated indicating a text message. Today was her day off, and she'd been looking forward to sleeping in. Whoever was waking her up at 6 am, had better be terminally ill or dying. Flipping open her phone tiredly, she saw two picture messages and a regular text message. The two picture messages were the cutest little newborn babies she'd ever seen. The text message said, "Aiden Patrick and Aislynn Kerry 6 lb and 5 lb, born at 3:20 and 3:30 am."

Stella practically squealed with delight, Lindsay had given birth. Quickly she dialed the phone to call the lab, Mac and Hawkes would want to know if they didn't all ready. Now Stella was ready to greet the day, she needed to go meet her new godchildren.


	9. Epilogue

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to post this epilogue- it's been a very crazy year for me so far. I graduated from community college, started at a university, my dad was diagnosed with cancer, and had to take on more substitute teaching jobs to help out. Having said that, I hope that you will like the epilogue. I do plan on writing more this summer, so keep an eye on that.

Review and tell me what you thought of the season finale.

Epilogue-

Lindsay and Don Flack surveyed the packed room in front of them, choking slightly with emotion. They should have seen something like this coming, considering that Don was now Chief of Detectives, and Lindsay was running the Crime Lab, but they never thought their children would plan a surprise party for their twenty-fifth anniversary. Their oldest son, Aiden, had told them months ago they were to be at the Hilton August 12th to have a belated celebration for his and Aislynn's birthday, which was on the 10th. While they thought it was odd he didn't want any help planning or organizing anything, Aiden certainly didn't give any indication that he was helping to plan an early anniversary party. Here at the Hilton was all their extended family, their friends, and coworkers, all surrounded by decorations proclaiming the occasion. As soon as they darkened the doorway, their second, irascible, yet loveable son Donnie, short for Donald Flack III, shouted from across the room, "Hey everyone! The guests of honor are here- let's let 'em know why they're here!"

In unison, everyone shouted, "Happy Early Anniversary!"

Flack and Lindsay smiled at everyone, as they watched their brood of six children make their way through the crowd towards them. It seemed like only yesterday they'd brought home Aiden and Aislynn, now they were turning 27. Two years after Aiden and Aislynn were born, Donald Flack III joined the family, to be followed by another set of twins, Taylor Michael and Nathan McKenna, three years later. It had been a mutual decision to name their third and fourth sons after the very special man, who'd been forced to help deliver them when they'd not been able to get Lindsay to the hospital fast enough. A year after Taylor and Nathan were born, their brood was rounded out by Keagan Stella, named for her godmother. Now, all the children were starting their own lives and careers. Aiden had followed in his mother's footsteps and become a CSI. He'd fallen in love with science during the times he'd been to the Lab for take your child to work day, and felt it was a good way to protect and serve, while using his aptitude for science. Aislynn had decided she wanted to save lives in a different way than her parents, and was beginning her residency as an emergency room doctor. Donnie, Taylor, and Nathan had followed in their father's footsteps and were police officers, well on their way to making detective. Keagan was in her third year of nursing school, and was hoping to work in the emergency room with her sister. After all the kids had given their parents hugs and wished them happy anniversary, other party goers came and did the same.

There was cake and punch, and fond reminiscing. When everyone left they were happy in the knowledge that it was another perfect day.


End file.
